Identifying Death
by Flavescent
Summary: She was such a good girl so how did she get mixed up with the Mafia?
1. Captured

A single shot was fired and the man went down. Amy watched in horror from the tight little closet. Her father, the man she always looked up to, was dead.

Hot tears of anger and melancholy rolled down the hedgehog's sad little face. She quietly sobbed with her face buried in her hands. Amy then heard the sound of many steps on the wooden floor. It was as if someone was running. The sounds were coming toward her!

Amy closed the closet door and brought her knees up to her chest. She wrapped her small arms around them and buried her face in her knees. Amy made herself stop crying, for she knew that the slightest noise would tip them off and they would know that she was hiding there. Whoever _they_ were.

The footsteps stopped right in front of the closet door. Amy held her breath as the doorknob turned and the door was thrown open.

In the doorway stood a green hedgehog. For a moment, he and Amy looked at each other. Before she could even react, the green hedgehog stuck a .22 gun in the middle of Amy's sweating forehead. It had a silencer on it so even if the gun was fired, it would barely make a sound.

"Make a single noise and I will end your little, fucking life" the green hedgehog said in a harsh little whisper. Amy could see that his finger was on the trigger. She wouldn't even have a chance _to_ make a sound even if she wanted to.

The green hedgehog grabbed Amy by the hair and dragged her out of the closet. Amy wanted to scream out in pain and anguish but she knew that if she did, she would be dead. The green hedgehog grabbed Amy's arm and forced her to her feet.

"What are you going to do to me?" Amy whispered with tears in her voice. The green hedgehog slapped her across the face, making her fall on the floor again. Her cheek stung as she sat up and looked at the green hedgehog with fear in her eyes.

"Didn't I tell you not to make a sound?" he whispered as Amy struggled to stand up again. _She_ couldn't even believe that she actually said something. This time, Amy nodded and kept her mouth shut. A _slap_ was probably not the _worse_ thing he would do to her if she made a noise again. Amy's eyes traveled down to the gun and she thought that if she could be quieter than a mouse, maybe he would let her go.

The green hedgehog led her out of the house and into a black Toyota. The windows were tinted so there she couldn't see what it was like in there. But Amy knew that it probably wasn't good. The green hedgehog opened the passenger door and pushed her inside. There were a couple of men in the car but she could not see their faces, for they were covered with ski masks.

"Tie her up and keep her quiet. If she makes the slightest noise, don't hesitate to kill her. Alright?" the green hedgehog told the men. The men nodded and stood up. They opened up a box that had been covered and took out a few ropes. They tied up her hands and her feet and placed a blindfold over her fearful eyes. Amy started to quietly cry but her tears were absorbed by the blindfold.


	2. The Boss

In the car, the men kept whispering to each other. Amy could only make out a few of the words that were spoken.

"That girl….die…hills…river…boss…decide…kill…live…why…new…save… what?" the men said to each other. Or that is at least what Amy could make out of it. What could those words mean? She knew the men were talking about her but she couldn't understand them. What were they talking about? Amy was really frustrated over this but didn't say a word.

Suddenly, the car jerked and stopped, sending Amy flying across the back of the car. She was very sore when she tried to sit back up again. Behind her, she heard the men laughing at her. Amy wanted to scream and shout but she knew the consequences of those actions. Instead, she cussed at them in her mind and that seemed to calm her down, for the moment anyways.

Then, she felt as if someone was lifting her up. The person put Amy on his shoulder and carried her somewhere. In a few moments, Amy heard the sound of many people around. Then she felt a chill go down her spine as if they were all staring at _her._ It was a very creepy feeling but Amy decided to shake it off.

Suddenly the room became very quiet and still. Nothing moved. Amy wondered if anyone was even breathing! It was so eerie. Then Amy was dropped on the floor hard. It hurt her very much but Amy still kept her pain to herself. The ropes that tied her hands and feet together were taken off and her blindfold was lifted off of her eyes.

The lighting hurt her eyes. It took about a minute for her eyes to get accustomed to the light, for the blindfold was on her eyes for hours! Though the pain in her eyes went away, Amy's wrists and ankles were throbbing in pain.

'Ow…' Amy thought to herself. She didn't want to take any risks so she still did not make a sound. In front of her was a giant, wooden desk. It was overflowing with papers and files of all kinds.

"Hey, boss. Look at what we have here." One of the men in the ski masks said. Who was he talking to? The only thing behind the desk was a chair. But it was turned around. The chair spun around quickly and she came face to face with a black hedgehog. He had red eyes and red streaks in his fur. He narrowed his eyes at Amy and she shrank back in fear.

"Why is there a 5 year old in front of me?" the "boss" asked the men. He turned his gaze to one of the men. The man took of his ski mask and shook his head as if _he_ didn't even know why Amy was there. The 'boss' shook his head and sighed in annoyance.

"Hey kid, did theses idiots hurt you in anyway?" the boss asked Amy. Amy almost giggled when she heard the men being called idiots. _Almost_ but she didn't. Instead, Amy nodded her head because they did hurt her. Her cheek was still hurting from when she was slapped. The 'boss' shook his head once more and glared at the men standing behind Amy.

"Point which one hurt you for me." the boss said when he finally looked back at Amy. Amy turned around and pointed at the men that were wearing ski masks in the car ride and the green hedgehog who glared at her when she pointed at him but she didn't care. Something told her that these men could not harm her here.

"Scourge, tell me, why did you and your men hurt this little girl?" the boss said to the green hedgehog with surprise in his voice. The green hedgehog just looked at his men and then at his shoes.

"I thought she would get us in trouble." Scourge mumbled. "I just meant to scare her. I never meant to really hurt her. But she wouldn't keep quiet so I slapped her but not really hard." Scourge was lying and the boss knew it.

"Just get out of my sight alright?!" the boss yelled to Scourge who scrambled out of the room with his men close behind. It was so funny that Amy laughed a little.

"So kid, uh I guess you'll have to stay with me for a while. What's your name?" the boss told Amy in a calm and gentle voice. Amy stared at him for a minute and then answered him.

"Amy Rose…" Amy told him. The boss laughed and told her to call him Shadow.


	3. 15 Years Later

15 Years Later…

15 Years Later…

"Please. No more! I can't handle it!" the echidna cried out as Amy took another swing at his head. He coughed out more blood and cried. Amy just stared at him. She didn't care what happened to him. He was a scumbag that nobody gave a damn about.

"This is what you deserve. If you just kept your ass out of trouble, this would have never happened. You dirty little rapist!" Amy yelled in his bleeding face. He trembled and more tears poured from his bloodshot eyes.

"Please. I promise not to do it again! Just let me live!" the echidna begged. Amy just shook her head and kicked him in the face. His nose began to bleed and she thought that she may have broken his nose but Amy didn't care.

"Wish I could. But this is my job. To kill people like you who don't deserve to live a second longer." Amy said as she took out a neat ladies' .380 gun with a neat ladies silencer. She shot him three times in the head and four in the heart. He died instantly.

"Well that's the third one this week. How many people like him are out there?" Amy said to herself and sighed. She reached up and touched her head. She had been wearing a red wig and she was getting really tired of wearing it. She threw it down on the floor and wiped her head with her sleeve. That wig was really hot!

"Well I should be getting back to the base. Shadow is going to be real worried if I don't get back. He is such a pain if I am late." Amy said to herself with a chuckle. She walked out of the building as if she had done nothing at all and climbed into her peacefully. With one final look at the building, she sped off into the night, leaving marks on the ground.

**The Base**

"What took you so long? I thought the cops got you!" Shadow said when Amy walked into his office. He always worried about her because she was like a daughter to him. Amy chuckled and shook her head.

"Oh relax Shadow! I'm just fine. So calm down already." Amy said, laughing at his reaction. He was always such a nice guy. But man he was such a worrywart! Amy rolled her eyes and sat down in the chair in front of his desk.

"Well make sure you come on time! Everybody was so worried about you." Shadow said to Amy. He was trying to make her feel guilty but it wasn't working.

"By everybody, you mean everyone but Scourge and his goonies." Amy said. Scourge never liked her ever since she told on him for hurting her. He got such a bad beating that he now walked with a limp and his back was permanently bent over. (Scourge got his butt kicked!)

"Yeah well everyone that cares was worried. Including me! Don't do it again ok?" Shadow told Amy with warning in his voice. Amy just laughed at him and nodded.

"Yeah whatever. Well I am going back to my room now. Bonnie is getting restless." Amy said, standing up. Bonnie was her roommate and she got angry at Amy very easily when she was late for dinner. She was just as bad as Shadow but sometimes she could be a whole lot worse.

"Alright then. Goodnight Amy. You have another job tomorrow and I don't want you to get sloppy because you're sleepy. Take a good nights rest." Shadow said as Amy left the room.

The next day, Amy got ready for her next job. She put on her brown wig and looked at herself in the mirror.

"Another day, another job." Amy said to herself as she headed out the door to start a new day.

_I hope you enjoyed the chapter people! The next one is coming up soon! If you want your fan character to join Amy in the Mafia then tell me and I'll add them!_


	4. Awkward Moments

The hedgehog woke up dazed and confused. He looked up and stared up at Amy. She in turn stared back and smirked at him. He tried to get up but pain shot through his body. Amy put a rope around each of his wrists and ankles. He struggled to get loose and Amy laughed at his weak attempts.

"What's going on?" the hedgehog demanded. Though he talked big, Amy could see the fear growing in his eyes. Amy just shook her head and slapped him hard. The slap made his head go over to one side and his neck cracked. (No, she did not break it. Yet…)

"Be quiet sir because you don't want to waste your last minutes talking." Amy said and took out her favorite bat. It was metal so it would hurt more than a wooden bat. The hedgehog's eyes grew wide with fear and he struggled once again to get loose. Amy shook her head once again and took a swing at one of the hedgehog's legs.

"You can't get loose. Those ropes are a special brand that can not be broken easily." Amy said over the hedgehog's scream of pain. She grabbed a roll of tape that was near the bed and taped his mouth shut. "Shut up or I'll make you shut up!" Amy said in a dark whisper.

Amy took another swing at the hedgehog but now in the middle of his chest. Blood streamed out of a cut that the bat made and fell down the hedgehog's sides. When it fell into his fur, it was barely noticeable because of his red fur.

"Why did you do all that crap to innocent people? This is what happens to bastards like you who terrorize people who did nothing to you. You damn murderer!" Amy yelled and took a swing at his face.

His head seemed to cave in and more blood poured out from him, now from his eyes and his nose. There were several cuts on his head as Amy bashed him one time after another. Finally, Amy took out her .380 and shot him twice in the neck and once in the middle of his forehead. His head dropped and Amy knew that he was dead.

Suddenly, Amy heard the sound of knocking on the hedgehog's apartment door. Someone asked if something was wrong then, hearing no reply, opened the door. Amy slipped out of a nearby window and ran off into the night. In the distance she heard the sound of screaming and she knew that whoever came into the apartment found the corpse. She ran and ran until the sun started to rise over the hills. It was a beautiful sight, even after a death had taken place. Amy stopped for a moment and smiled at the sight. Then she continued off to the base, walking now.

**Back At The Base**

"Amy Rose! Do you know what time it is?!" Shadow yelled as Amy entered the building. Amy was hoping that she could get into the base without anyone noticing but obviously, everybody was up and angry at her.

"Sheesh Amy! Did you know how worried we all were?" Dexter said as he entered the room. His platinum blond hair was all in a mess, as if he had been rolling around and messed it up. He glared at Amy through his blue eyes and Amy could tell that he was very worried about her.

"I'm sorry guys. Someone almost saw me so I just ran in a random direction to get away." Amy said and shrugged. At this point, Shadow's face became a dark red from anger.

"What do you mean that someone almost saw you?!" Shadow said and put his face right near Amy's. She could feel his breath and she shivered. He was obviously angry and he became a little scary when he was pissed.

"It's just that someone came into the apartment when I was done with my job. I guess the gunshots were heard by someone else in the building. It's not my fault that someone forgot to give me a silencer!" Amy said, referring to Scourge who was laughing through everything that was happening. Everyone turned and glared at him. He stopped laughing as he felt eyes boring into him. He quickly turned around and acted as if he had nothing to do with it.

Shadow sighed then gave Amy a hug. Amy was surprised by this and frankly, Shadow was too. This sort of thing was out of character for him. After a minute, Amy hugged him back and they both held each for a few more minutes. The room became silent and awkward. Many people began to leave to go back to bed. In the end, the only people left in the room were Shadow, Amy, Dexter and Lauren.

"Hey people! Break up your little love fest already!" Lauren said jokingly as she ran her fingers through her shoulder length sienna brown hair. Upon hearing this, Amy blushed a deep red but no one seemed to notice. Shadow even had a light pink tint on his cheeks.

After a few more seconds, Amy and Shadow let go. Amy looked at the floor to hide the fact that she was blushing and Shadow turned to look somewhere else. Lauren then looked at Dexter and both brown cross foxes shrugged. They were confused but decided not to ask what was wrong.

Finally after a few more seconds of silence, Lauren said, "So Amy, what did you do? I mean, what did your job require you to do?" Lauren and Dexter were new recruits and did not know what Amy did. Amy and Shadow looked at each other and told the foxes her role in the Mafia.

"Whoa…that's kind of scary, don't you think Lauren?" Dexter said when Amy and Shadow were done explaining. Lauren was shocked but managed to nod her head in agreement. They seemed a bit scared of Amy but she told them to relax, for she did not hurt teammates.

"Well you know, we might as well get some sleep now. Tomorrow is a big day because it's Lauren and Dexter's first mission. Are you guys ready?" Shadow said changing the subject quickly. The foxes looked at each other then back at Shadow. They smirked and nodded in synch. Shadow winked at them and gave them a thumbs up. He had a feeling that they would do a good job. Amy smiled and led the foxes back to their rooms.

--

Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I put a bit of fluff but not much. I hope no one minds. Thanks to Silver Shields for letting me use Dexter and Lauren. The next chapter will be up soon so stay tuned.


	5. First Mission

"The security's pretty tight. You guys sure you can handle it?" Shadow said with concern in his voice. The foxes rolled their eyes. How many times did they have to tell him that they could handle it?

"Yes Shadow. We're sure. Right Dexter?" Lauren said with exasperation in her voice. Dexter looked over at her and nodded. Shadow could be such a nuisance sometimes.

"Well you know, I'm not so sure anymore. I'm worried that something might happen to you guys." Shadow said. The day before he was so sure that they could handle it but now he had his doubts. "Oh I know what I'll do. I'll send someone with you. Someone that will look out for you guys." Shadow said, turning around. Who would he send though? Many people did not like to be disturbed on the days that they didn't have a job to do. So who would go?

"Oh I know! I'll send Amy with you. She is always great with missions." Shadow said running over to his intercom. He told Amy over the intercom to report to his office as quickly as she could. And of course, quickly for her meant as least 20 minutes, which was how long she took to get to Shadow's office.

"Hey Shadow. What's up?" Amy said as she entered the room. She looked over at Lauren and Dexter with confusion. She would have thought that they would have left already to go on their mission. "Hey Lauren, Dexter. What are you guys doing here?" Amy said confusedly.

Dexter was about to answer her but then Shadow broke in, asking Amy what had taken her so long. Amy ignored his question and once again asked the foxes why they weren't already on their mission.

"Well you see, Shadow doesn't think we're ready to go on a mission by ourselves. So he _needs_ someone to go with us. To 'look out' for us." Dexter said with an eye roll. Amy nodded, understanding why she was here.

"So you need me to go with them?" Amy asked Shadow, raising an eyebrow. Shadow looked at her and nodded. Amy shook her head and sighed.

"Well I really don't think that we need a _chaperone_. We are old enough to handle ourselves. This mission isn't too hard right?" Lauren said, a bit annoyed. She didn't understand why Shadow was so worried. They proved to him that they were good agents before so why was he doubting them now?

"Listen. I say that Amy is going with you and that's that!" Shadow yelled. Lauren crossed her arms and turned away from his stare but she knew that now that Shadow made up his mind, there would be no changing it.

After a few more seconds of silence, Dexter said, "So where is this place anyways? If we're going to do this, we at least should know where it is!" Shadow nodded and turned to his computer.

"It's the top museum in this state. It's in the next town. Our target is the emerald there. The government has put the highest quality of guards protecting it but it shouldn't be too hard to get it. I sent someone to scope out the security and he told me that the guards are really lazy asses. When they are supposedly 'guarding' the gem, they are really just sleeping. It is really kinda stupid actually." Shadow said with a slight chuckle. Amy rolled her eyes and turned to the foxes.

"So guys, you ready?" Amy said with a smile. Dexter nodded and smiled. After a moment, Lauren reluctantly nodded as well. Amy nodded and they headed for the door until Shadow, of course, stopped them.

"Wait! I forgot to give you the things you need!" Shadow yelled as Amy, Dexter and Lauren stepped out of the room. They turned their heads back and stared at Shadow.

Shadow handed Amy a metal suitcase. Inside it were three guns with silencers, ropes and other things that Shadow insisted were _necessary_ for this job. After a few more seconds, Amy pushed the foxes out of the room before Shadow could come up with an excuse for them not to go.

**The Museum**

"So how do we get in?" Dexter whispered as he observed the door of the museum. There stood two guards who, unlike Shadow's description, stood tall and looked determined enough to take on anyone who dared to challenge there authority.

"I guess we have to in through the vents." Amy said and pointed to the air vent on the side of the building.

It seemed big enough to hold all three of them. But the problem was getting there and not letting the guards see them do so. Amy suggested shooting them and running towards the vent while they were down. Dexter and Lauren turned and stared at her with fear and disgust. Amy quickly said that she was just joking but she obviously wasn't. They decided to make a diversion and then make a run to the vent. Now the problem was, what would they do?

But fate was on their side because just across the street, an old lady slipped and howled in pain which made the guards rush over to her side. Amy, Dexter and Lauren exchanged confused glances but decided to use this chance to get to the vent. When they finally got it open, the three quickly slipped inside.

"It's cramped in here!" Dexter complained as they struggled to get through the vents. Unluckily for them, his voice echoed through the vents. Amy hoped that no one heard and told Dexter to be quiet. Lauren gave Dexter a swat on his head and glared at him.

"Hey why is this vent open?" a voice called from outside. Amy turned and looked behind herself in fear. Would they get caught? Once again they were saved because all they heard was they sound of the vent being closed and the slow steps of someone walking away, whistling. Dexter, Amy and Lauren all let out sighs of relief and continued on.

Dexter kicked the vent open and all three climbed out as quietly as they could. But this time fate left them for right near the vent was another guard. He stared at them for a second then quickly took out his gun. But Amy was quicker. She took out her .380 and shot him directly in his forehead. He swayed for a minute then dropped. Amy grabbed Dexter and Lauren by the wrists, pulling them away from the sight.

"What did you do that for?!" Dexter demanded as they ran through the museum, searching for the emerald they were sent to find. Amy did not answer but continued forward.

Along the way, luckily they did not see more guards until actually reached the room. There were guards right and left. How could they get the emerald now? Amy opened the metal suitcase and tossed Dexter and Lauren each a gun. She did not expect them to use the guns but she wanted them to have a way to protect themselves if something were to happen.

"Ok you guys, stay close to me alright?" Amy whispered as she took out the last gun in the case. Now she was armed with two guns. The foxes nodded and they all charged into the room.

Amy shot people right and left and the foxes just stared straight because they did not want to see the people drop as they lost there lives. Suddenly, Amy was tackled and held down by one of the guards. He stuck a gun in her face and Amy's eyes shrunk in fear. But suddenly, there was a sound like one of a gunshot and the guard fell backwards. It took Amy a minute to realize that she wasn't the one who was shot. She sat up and looked for the source of the gunshot. She turned her head and saw Lauren with her arm stretched out, her finger on the trigger. Her eyes did not seem to move and neither did her body.

"Lauren? Are you alright?" Dexter said nervously. Lauren didn't move for a few more seconds but suddenly her arm dropped and she turned to Dexter.

Her eyes were emotionless and she did say a word. Instead, she walked over all of the dead bodies and over to the glass that contained the emerald. She used the butt of the gun to break open the glass and quickly grabbed the emerald that was stored inside. Amy and Dexter just watched her actions and didn't say a word.

"So are you guys just going to sit here and wait for the rest of the guards to come or are you coming with me?" Lauren suddenly said as she headed to the nearest vent. Amy and Dexter looked at each other then scrambled up. They ran towards the vent and climbed into it. They made it to the outside world once again and ran off into the night.

Little did they know, the emerald they stole wasn't just any old gem. They had just taken one off the most powerful items in the universe. A chaos emerald.

--

_I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I think it was my longest one yet. Thanks once again to my good friend Silver Shields for letting me use Dexter and Lauren. Stay tuned people because the next chapter is just around the corner. Keep your eyes out for it._


	6. Discoveries

"Wait a minute! We can't just leave with all that evidence left there! We have to do something!" Amy suddenly yelled and turned on her heel, running back towards the museum. Dexter and Lauren looked at each other then headed back after Amy. As they arrived at the museum's back door, they realized that they didn't have a plan on how to actually destroy all the evidence.

"What are we going to do?" Dexter whispered as they crouched down behind a nearby bush. Amy looked at Lauren and Lauren looked back at her. They were completely clueless. Dexter saw this and sighed.

"Maybe there is something in here that will help us." Amy muttered and opened the suitcase. It only contained the items she saw before when she gave Lauren and Dexter each a gun. Amy sighed and put her elbow on the bottom of the suitcase. Her elbow broke through the bottom and Amy gasped. The suitcase had a false bottom!

"Good job Shadow." Lauren whispered as the three examined the inside of the false bottom. Amy eyes looked over each and every item.

'Let's see. We have a rope, a cell phone, a couple of grenades and… Grenades!' Amy thought and her eyes went directly back to them small bombs. They seemed so harmless but anyone with sense knew that they were one of the most destructive weapons to have. Lauren and Dexter gaped at these but they were silent.

"Wow Shadow has really out done himself this time." Lauren said, breaking the awkward silence. Dexter and Amy nodded in agreement. Amy hesitated then reached out and touched the grenades. They felt cold and hard.

"Be careful with those." Dexter warned and gently pushed Amy's hand away. She looked at Dexter. He carefully took the grenades out of the case and turned each of them over. Then an idea popped into his head. It was crazy, it was daring but it was still an idea.

"I think I know what we can do." Dexter said to the girls, not taking his eyes off of the grenades for a single second. He explained the plan as carefully as he could and he quickly felt eyes boring into his back. But he ignored it and stood up. The girls followed his actions and they walked to the front of the building

"Well I guess this will be the last time we see this place in perfect condition." Lauren joked, "Some of those exhibits seemed kind of interesting." Amy laughed a bit but became serious at once. This was no joking matter. Dexter looked up from the bombs that captured his attention and stared at the museum.

'Goodbye.' Dexter thought firmly as he ripped off the tops of each grenade and threw it at the building. He grabbed Amy and Lauren by the arms and dragged them away. There was a few seconds of silence but then the grenades exploded. The building crashed into pieces and the force of the explosion sent the three flying forward. They all screamed and crashed into the ground. A giant fire appeared and almost completely covered each and every inch of grass around.

The three huddled against each other and stared at the fire they had just created. They stayed quiet for a few minutes then got up. They needed to get out of there before the cops showed up.

"Ow!" Amy suddenly called out in pain. The foxes turned and looked at her. Lauren asked her what was wrong. "Oh my ankle hurts a little but it's not a big deal." Amy replied and attempted to get up once again but had the same reaction as before.

"Let me see your ankle." Lauren said and Amy quickly showed her. Lauren gasped at what she saw. Amy's ankle was bent at an impossible angle and it was bleeding badly. Lauren nearly fainted, it was so bad! Luckily she caught herself and she took out a cloth she had in the pocket. Lauren wrapped it around Amy's ankle and received a scream of pain.

"We'll have to keep your ankle like this until we get back to the base." Dexter said as he and Lauren helped Amy to stand. They instructed her to keep her foot off of the ground and to put and arm around each of them so that they could help her walk. She quickly did what she was said and they continued on.

"Hey what's that?" Dexter called out as he saw movement out of the corner of his eye. Lauren and Amy turned and saw what he was talking about. It was a car. A car? And it was coming out from around the remains off the museum. As the car passed the three, they could see that inside was a guard. And he was talking on a cell phone! He must have escaped!

"Oh no! He could be talking to the police!" Lauren cried out as the car passed them. Amy and Dexter looked at each other in horror. What is he was telling the cops about everything that happened and how they each looked like?!

"Wait here!" Dexter suddenly hollered and dropped Amy's arm. Amy and Lauren just stared at him with a confused look on their faces. Dexter took a big breath and ran after the car, his gun tightly grasped in his hand.

"Dexter! What are you doing?" Amy and Lauren called after him. But Dexter just continued on and ignored them completely. He took another deep breath and shot at the back tires of the car. He luckily hit them both on his first try and the car started to spin out of control. Dexter watched as the ca crashed into a pole and nearly split in half.

Dexter walked calmly over to the driver's side of the car and looked inside. Inside the driver and hunched over the wheel and was bleeding terribly. Dexter had somehow turned off his emotions so he felt nothing as he saw this. Dexter grabbed out and grabbed the man inside by his collar and was surprised to the man was still alive. His forehead was almost cracked open and his face was completely cut all over but he was taking shallow breath, meaning he was still alive. Even if it was only for a few more minutes.

"Hey you what are you doing?" Dexter said and made the man look at him. He shook and looked away from Dexter's glaring face.

"I said what are you doing?!" Dexter said and slammed the man's face against the car door. When he brought the man's face up again, Dexter could that his nose began to bleed and he wondered if he had broke it but shook away this thought.

"I was…trying to get….away." the man managed to get out. Dexter demanded the man to tell him his name and he told Dexter that his name was Chris. (no not Chris from Sonic X but just a guy named Chris Ok?)

"What were you doing in that museum Chris? Were you one of those guards guarding the emerald?" Dexter asked as he started to cool off. Chris nodded.

"But to tell you the truth, we were not the real guards the president sent. One night while the real guards were asleep, we captured them and well, killed them. The boss sent some off the troops to act as the guards to scope out the area and take the chaos emerald." Chris said as his voice began to crack. He coughed and spit out some blood but Dexter was unfazed, only making him continue.

"What is a chaos emerald?" Dexter demanded. Chris looked at him in disbelief and shook his head, making Dexter a little mad but he kept himself calm.

"A chaos emerald? Well it is one of the most powerful gems in the universe. They control uncanny power that many people wish to possess. If you can get all seven, then you are the the most powerful being in the universe. And many people want to have that control. Especially my boss." Chris said and coughed out more blood.

"And who is this boss of yours?" Dexter asked with confusion. Who was this boss person?

"He is one of the most powerful men in all of Mobius. He controls many gangs and many robots. He wishes to control the whole universe and make everyone his slaves. His name is Dr. Ivo Robotnik." Chris said and looked at Dexter straight in his eyes.

"Robotnik eh? Well he can kiss this emerald goodbye 'cause he is not getting his grubby hands on this beauty." Dexter said and smirked. Chris was about to say something but Dexter took out his gun and quickly shot him in his head, ending his life. Dexter dropped his collar and stared at his gun. Had he really killed someone?

He looked down at Chris one more time then walked back to Lauren and Amy. They had seen everything that happened and they were shocked.

"Why did you do that?!" Amy demanded as Dexter reached them. Dexter shrugged then told them all that he had learned. Amy and Lauren looked at each other, more shocked then before.

"We better get out of here. It is obvious that we won't be getting to the base tonight." Dexter said and looked at the moon. "We have to find a place to stay for the night." He grabbed Amy's arm and put it around his shoulder. Lauren did the same and they walked around, looking for a place for the night.

They decided to stay in an old abandoned hotel they found at the edge of town. There were three beds in each room and the three picked the one that looked the cleanest. They slipped inside and each climbed into a bed. Of course none of them got to sleep. They were to busy thinking about the events that had taken place that day but one thing was on each of their minds. Why did Shadow want a chaos emerald?

--

_Well I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I had some writer's block so that's why it took me so long. But special thanks to Silver Shields for giving me ideas. Come back for the next exciting chapter of Identifying Death._


	7. Sweet Memories

_He walks over to the side of the street and pants heavily. Tyrell would be back by now, searching for him. But he had run as far as he could. He wasn't on their territory anymore. He was safe for now._

_But what would he have to eat? All the running made his stomach growl uncontrollably. He reaches into his pocket and takes out a 1.28. Not much to get him a great meal but it was something._

_He runs into the nearest restaurant and buys himself something to eat. It was a burger that cost only a dollar. Not a bad deal if you think about it. He sits down at the table closest to the door and begins to eat his meal._

_He feels stares in the back of his head. People don't want him there. He doesn't belong there. He is just another dumb and useless runaway. And frankly, he could not blame them for thinking that way._

_He glances over to at the wall and gasps. His picture is on the wall, on a poster. He is listed under children that are missing. People looked at the poster then back at him. He needed to get out of there and fast. He could not be taken back to his family. They were never ones to understand him. That would never change._

_He quickly stands up and runs out of the place without looking back. They would call the police. The police would get him back home. The place where not a single soul seems to care for him. _

_He hears the faint sound of sirens in the background. They are getting closer and closer. But they don't sound like normal sirens at all really. It sounds like they are saying his name with every twirl they take._

_Dexter... Dexter… Dexter, they go. They keep saying his name over and over now. He covers his ears to protect himself from the sound. Suddenly, his world begins to rock and shake violently. He shakes from side to side and he gets frightened. What was happening?_

--

"Dexter!" Lauren cried over and over as she shoved the brown fox again and again. He groaned then reluctantly opened his blue eyes.He stared up at Lauren for a while then his eyes grew wide with realization.

"Lauren! What the hell?!" Dexter said as he got up and stretched. He looked out of the window. The sun wasn't even up yet!

"We're leaving! We have to get back to the headquarters before Shadow sends out a swat team to find us!" Amy said with a sigh. "It has happened before. Trust me."

"Uh… Ok then?" Dexter said with raised eyebrows. Shadow would go _that far_ just to get them back? He must really care.

"Come on!" Amy cried as she attempted to get up. But of course, with her ankle, it was basically impossible.

"Don't try and walk by yourself!" Lauren cried as she ran over to Amy's side. She put her arm around Amy's waist and helped her up. "You just gonna stand there or are you going to help?" Lauren looked at Dexter with narrowed eyes when she said this.

"Yeah I'm coming." Dexter walked over and put his arm around Amy's waist as well. The trio hobbled over to the door then stopped. There was a soft rumbling coming from outside. It sounded like the motor of a car…

"What's that?" Lauren said softly as she turned to the window. Amy and Dexter turned around, just in time to see a flaming bottle crash through the window.

"WATCH OUT!" Dexter yelled as he pushed the two girls on the ground. The bottle flew over there heads and slammed into the wall behind them. For a minute, everyone was silent. Then the wall burst into flames and immediately caught the bed next to it on fire.

"What was that?!" Amy said and looked over to the broken window. The glass was spread all over the floor. The night air whipped against their faces and Lauren shivered.

"We've got to get out of here!" Dexter said and helped Amy to her feet. He quickly dragged her out of the building and they dived forward as more glass exploded.

"That was close." Amy said with a sigh as she dusted pieces of glass out of her pink fur. Dexter nodded and winced. There was a piece of glass in his arm.

"Hey Lauren, do you think you could get this out for me?" Dexter said as he tried to stop the blood flow. "Lauren?" Dexter looked around but could not find the other fox.

"Hey where's Lauren?" Amy said worriedly as she noticed that the fox had disappeared.

Dexter held his breath then slowly turned to the burning building. By this point, the flames were showing up through the window. The walls were completely covered with fire and everything was burning.

"You don't think…" Amy said with horror in her voice as she looked at the crumbling building before her. Dexter didn't say anything but quickly stood up.

"Dexter?" Amy asked as she watched the brown cross fox run back inside the building. "DEXTER!"

**In The Burning Building**

"Lauren?" Dexter called as he ran through the halls. "LAUREN!" Dexter ran back into the room where the trio was staying and gasped. There, in a dark corner was Lauren. She was curled up in a ball and was shaking terribly.

"Lauren?" Dexter called as ran towards the terrified vixen. But she didn't respond. Lauren just kept shaking and crying. She was having a horrible memory and could hear Dexter's yells.

_Flashback_

_She runs around frightened as the fire grows bigger. The nuns are nowhere to be found. Where could they have gone? _

_She looks around and sees their dead bodies. They are burned with no recognition that they were truly living beings just once before. She covers her mouth as her screams echo in the silence._

_She runs out of the orphanage with the image of the dead nuns burning in her mind. She turns and sees that the building has completely caught on fire. There is nothing to do now. She is homeless. Not that there was anyone to care anymore. She was an unloved child. That wouldn't change. At least, that is what she thought._

_She feels eyes glaring into her skull from behind. She turns around and gasps. There he was. The man that set her home on fire. She starts to walk backwards slowly as he begins to come near her. He reaches out and tries to grab her but she escapes._

_She runs in the darkness as he follows from close behind. She screams but it is useless. No one can help her now. He is getting closer. He is going to catch up eventually._

_She runs into a dark alley but there is a dead end. She has just made a big mistake. There is no escape now. He was definitely going to get her now._

_She turns around slowly and there he is. He smirks then comes towards slowly. She screams again and pushed herself up to the wall behind her. This was it. He was going to get her._

_He grabs her and pushes her on the cold, cobble ground. She struggles to get loose but with no avail. Tears stream down her muzzle as he rips of her clothes and then his own. He covers her mouth so no one can hear her pain. She tries to fight him but it's too late. There is no turning back now. _

_The winds whistles as he does what he wants to do. It sounds like the winds are saying her name. Lauren… Lauren… Lauren, they whisper in the darkness. Lauren... Lauren... Lauren…_

_End Flashback_

"LAUREN!" Dexter cries as he runs over to the poor vixen. Her eyes are closed and she wrapped her tail around herself defensively.

"Lauren? Are you alright?" Dexter asked worriedly as the ceiling cracks and pieces of wood fall around him. He just ignores them and continues forward.

Dexter walks over to Lauren and wraps his arms around her. She doesn't respond for a second but then looks up at him. Her face crumpled up and she threw her arms around Dexter's neck.

"Dexter…" Lauren said in a shaken voice. Dexter looked at her worriedly and picks her up, bridal style.

"What wrong Lauren?" he asked as she wrapped her arms around his neck quickly. She did not answer but shook in his arms.

"Lauren…" Dexter said before he was cut off. Lauren looked at him with something that could not be described then caught him in a passionate kiss. Dexter was surprised but did not turn away. He closed his eyes and held the vixen close.

They stayed like that for awhile as they building crashed around them. Finally, Dexter pulled away and carried Lauren out of the building. She nuzzled against his soft fur. Dexter blushed but continued on. Wood fell behind them as they charged forward. Finally they reached the door and dived out. The ceiling crashed behind them and burst into huge flames. Lucky, much?

"Oh my god! Are you two alright?" Amy called over to them. Dexter nodded then turned back to Lauren. She was still shaking a bit but she had a sweet smile on her muzzle.

"You Ok, Lauren?" Dexter asked as he helped her up. She smiled and hugged him.

"Thank you Dexter." She whispered gratefully in his ear. Dexter's ear twitched but he hugged her back. Amy watched them and smiled. _How cute…_

--

Oh wasn't that sweet? Ok don't get mad at me for not updating in so long. Just had other things on my plate you know? Well I hope you enjoyed the chapter and come back for the next chapter because next time, we are back with Shadow. What will happen next? Read the next chapter to find out people!


	8. Conspiracy

Back At The Base

**Back At The Base**

"Where the hell are they?" Shadow muttered angrily as he paced inside his office. Amy, Lauren, and Dexter had been gone for two days now and Shadow was now getting impatient.

"SCOURGE! GET IN HERE THIS INSTANT!" Shadow yelled over the loudspeaker. It didn't take two minutes for the disfigured, green hedgehog to come into the room.

"Yes sir?" Scourge said in a shaky tone.

"Have you heard anything from Amy, Lauren or Dexter?" Shadow said to the scared green hedgehog.

"Nope. Not a single word. Maybe they've been taken out." Scourge answered in a slightly happy tone thought he tried not to show his pleasure on his face.

"That's not possible. Amy is one of my best agents. She's just too smart to die and she wouldn't let the two foxes die either. So that's obviously not a possibility." Shadow said in a matter of fact tone.

"Well then, how do you explain this? There is obviously something wrong." Scourge replied as he shook his head.

Before Shadow could say anything else, his computer screen began to flash brightly and beep continually.

"What going on?" Scourge asked, a little freaked out. He had never seen a computer act so strangely.

"Oh…uh… nothing. Just showing me that I have a message. Now out with you. Our meeting is done." Shadow said and quickly pushed Scourge out of the room. Scourge was about to say something more but he couldn't as Shadow slammed the door in his face. Scourge stood there for a while longer then walked away.

--

Shadow hesitated for a second then ran over to his computer. He quickly answered the message then bowed down on one knee.

"Shadow… do you have the emerald yet?" a crusty voice said from the computer.

"I'm sorry my lord but it has not been retrieved yet. I have sent my best agents to get it but they have yet to return." Shadow said with his gaze on the speckled tiles below his feet.

"What is taking so long? I must have that emerald!" the voice responded with an annoyed tone. Shadow forced himself to look up. He was met with a deep frown and glaring eyes.

"We do not know my lord. I have tried to reach them but they have yet to respond. Maybe it was wrong to send them on this mission." Shadow said as he began to think of all the things that could have gone wrong.

"Suck it up Shadow. Does it really matter? They are just minions to you are they not? I have to you not to care for your workers on a personal level. Have you disobeyed me?" the man said with raised eyebrows.

"No, my lord. I do not care for these people anymore then you do. If it were up to me, they would all be dead by now." Shadow said with a hint of hesitation in his voice. He could see that his lord was starting to doubt him so Shadow threw in a mean smirk to prove that he meant it.

"Good boy. Now I must get going. Do not fail me Shadow I'm counting on you." The man said with a smirk.

"Yes Doctor. Do not worry. I will not fail you again." Shadow said with his best reassuring smile.

"Good. Because people who fail Ivo Robotnik do not see the next daylight. Do me good Shadow. Goodbye." The doctor said and ended their conversation. Shadow stood up and turned off his computer.

"I hope what I'm doing is for the best." Shadow muttered to himself as he sat down in his chair. "Please come back soon." Shadow sighed then got back to work.

--

HAHAHA! So now you know that Shadow works for Robotnik. Weird twist? I know. Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Leave a review OK?


	9. Setting The Trap

"I think I've got it!" Dexter cried. The car door resisted at first then flew open. Amy and Lauren stared at him in surprise.

"How did you learn to do that?" Amy asked, stunned at how fast it the fox to break into a car.

Dexter hesitated at first but then explained, "When you're a runaway, you have to learn how to get around and how to survive." Amy nodded, as if she knew what he meant but she was completely clueless.

"Well, let's just get back to the base. Shadow must be making a pit in the ground from all his pacing." Lauren chuckled at the thought. It had happened before and it took a long time for a new floor to be installed in his office.

"Alright…. How do we start this thing up? We don't have the keys….." Amy said, her voice trailing off.

Dexter smirked and said, "Who needs keys?"

Amy stared at him with round eyes as he took out a screwdriver and stuck it in the ignition. After a few twists, the motor grumbled and the car came to life.

"Ok there are some things you have to clear up for me. One, where did you get that screwdriver? And two, how did you know that would work?" Amy asked, stunned again at this guy's work.

Dexter smirked again and shrugged, leaving Amy clueless. And he knew how much that got on her nerves.

"Come on, let's get this show on the road." Lauren said with a smile. Amy was still steaming but nodded. Dexter hoped into the front seat and tapped the steering wheel impatiently.

"Come on ladies. We don't have all day!"

Amy growled angrily as Lauren slipped her arm around the pink hedgehog's waist. They hobbled over to the black car's back seat and slid in. Dexter had a satisfied look on his face as the trio headed off, down the road and back to the base.

--

**Back With Shadow….**

"Have you heard anything yet?" Robotnik asked, during their next meeting. Shadow averted his eyes away and shook his head weakly.

"They have yet to come back Doctor…" Shadow replied in an apologetic tone. He tried to say more but then felt a sudden pain in his neck. Shadow began to choke and put his hand on his neck. The collar is what he felt and that explained all. Of course…

"I'm disappointed Shadow. I thought you were a useful minion. Was I mistaken?" Robotnik's eyes flared as he watched Shadow drop to the ground and turn blue.

'_How am I supposed to even answer him?!'_ Shadow thought to himself as his vision began to blur and he began to stop moving. Suddenly, the collar's grip loosened and Shadow had the ability to breathe again.He took several deep breaths and leaned against the wall closest to him.

Robotnik was holding a remote control up, showing it off. "See this? I can control your collar with this little device here." There was a dial on the remote. Shadow squinted his crimson eyes and saw that the dial had different levels. They went from one to five. Robotnik explained that he had set it to three.

"If I had set it any higher, you would have been dead by now." He continue, saying this as if it was no big deal. To Robotnik, it really wasn't.

"I'm sorry I disappointed you Doctor…" Shadow managed to croak out as he rubbed the black collar that bounded him to Dr. Robotnik.

"Remember Shadow, you displease me once more and you will be eliminated. Goodbye." The screen flicked off and Shadow stared at his own dark reflection. He saw eyes that were deeply numb and emotionless. Shadow used to know that hedgehog, a free and adventurous spirit he was. Now who was he now?

--

**Back With Amy, Lauren and Dexter…**

"Dexter? Can't you go any faster?" Amy cried out impatiently. They trio had been cruising along the highway for hours now. "It didn't take this long to get here but it sure is taking way longer to get back!"

"Could you stop yelling at me!? I'm going as fast as the law lets me!" Dexter yelled back, glaring at Amy through the rear view mirror.

"Who cares about the freaking law? We're fugitives damn it!" Amy spat back angrily. "USE YOUR HEAD FOR ONCE!"

"AND THIS IS COMING FROM A GIRL WHO DOESN'T THINK BEFORE SHE EVEN ACTS!!" Dexter put venom in his voice, which made this comment sound even meaner.

"ALRIGHT THAT'S IT! I'M FED UP WITH ALL OF YOUR FIGHTING!! SHUT THE HELL UP YOU TWO!" Lauren shrieked suddenly. Dexter was so surprised to hear her yell that he swerved off the road and nearly drove of the edge of a cliff. Amy and Lauren yelled out frightened and shrank back in their seats.

"DAMNIT! That was close!" Dexter wiped the sweat beading down his face and sighed. Amy and Lauren looked shaken and were holding each other tightly.

Amy's breaths came at a shallow and quick pace. She could feel tears coming to her eyes as she realized that she just came face to face with Death himself and narrowly avoided going away with him. Tears streamed down her face as silence filled the air.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, blue and red lights flashed behind them and all three could hear sirens wailing. Lauren twisted in her seat and looked out the back window.

"Oh great! It's the heat!"

"WHAT!?" Amy turned and looked with her. And coming down the highway was a police car with two others behind it.

"They must have come because we almost drove off the cliff. Someone must have called the cops." Dexter said with a hint of horror in his eyes. The trio all froze up in the fear that they would be caught. But as the cars came closer and closer, Amy realized that they weren't even _stopping_. In fact, all three cars whooshed by Dexter, Lauren and Amy. An officer didn't even bat an eye when he looked at them from the corner of his eye.

"Well… that sure was strange…" Dexter said in a confused tone as he watched the cars disappear around a corner. Amy and Lauren nodded in agreement. They all awaited the cars to return and for the police to ask them why the hell their car was tipping over the edge of the cliff. But nothing happened. They were basically just ignored.

After a few more moments of silence, Amy said, "Well we should get going then. They obviously aren't coming back anytime soon." Dexter nodded and hopped back into the front seat. The motor roared into life just as Amy and Lauren slid back into their seats.

"What do you think that was about?"

"It doesn't matter. As long as we get out of here safely, I wouldn't care if those cops crashed into a wall." Amy said, a bit harshly. Lauren had shock written all over her face but didn't dare to say more. After a few more seconds, Dexter pulled the car back and they were flying down the highway once more.

--

**Robotnik's Lair**

The doctor thumped his fingers impatiently on the computer screen. He was awaited Shadow's call. The one where he was told that the Chaos Emerald was retrieved and ready to be picked up.

But minutes clicked by and they eventually turned into hours. Robotnik's patience was wearing thin. He had nearly killed the ebony hedgehog during their last chat but somehow, Robotnik managed to control his temper and gave Shadow once last chance to prove his worth.

'_What would be the point in killing him?'_ Robotnik had thought as he watched the poor hedgehog struggle under the grasp of the collar. Shadow turned blue immediately.

"What a weakling…" Robotnik muttered to himself as he turned the dial on the remote and gave Shadow a chance to breathe again.

"Remember Shadow, you displease me once more and you will be eliminated. Goodbye." was the last the thing Robotnik had said before leaving Shadow again. Now, he doubted if he should have even given Shadow the opportunity.

"Doctor? I've gotten the hedgehogs you requested…" a gray robot said in a mechanical voice. Robotnik spun in his chair and smirked childishly as a green hedgehog and a blue hedgehog filed into his office.

"Hello gentlemen." Robotnik said soon as his robot left the three alone. The green hedgehog had red streaks all over his body while the blue hedgehog had a single red streak on the top of his head.

"What's up?" the green hedgehog said in a bored tone of voice. The blue hedgehog just watched silently from next to him.

"I hear you're the best at what you do." Robotnik continued, ignoring the fact that the green hedgehog looked as if he would rather be taking a nap then being here with him.

"We do our best." The blue hedgehog finally said.

"Well, I need your services." Robotnik said, leaning back in his chair, twiddling his thumbs together.

"Look, we aren't an exercising company." The green hedgehog said with a smirk. The blue hedgehog looked as if he was trying to suppress a giggle.

Robotnik felt heat rising to his face from anger and slight embarrassment. "I didn't call you for exercising purposes." Robotnik leaned in then continued, "I know what you can do. War and Xavier, I need you to take someone out for me."

War got a mischievous grin on his face and said, "And who would that be, Egg Man?"

_'Egg Man? Where the hell did that come from?'_ Robotnik thought to himself, confusedly. He shook this off then continued explaining what he wanted to be done.

"I think that can be arranged." Xavier said with an evil smile. War nodded in agreement and had a smile of his own on his face.

"Good. I'm glad." Robotnik said with a smug look in his eyes. "When can this be done?"

"As soon as you want." War replied.

"Excellent." Robot threw his head back and gave the evilest laugh he could. The sound echoed through the entire base…

--

**Well I hope you enjoyed the chapter. War and Xavier do not belong to me. They belong to darkness wasted. I hope she doesn't mind that I made them EVIL. XD**

**Anyways, I'm thinking of making this into a Shadamy. But I won't do this unless you, the readers, want me to. Tell me in a review OK? And come back for the next chapter Ok? BYE FANFICTION!!**


End file.
